My life as a half-blood
by annabeth15
Summary: Atina Fara is a average day 6th grader who gets into alot of trouble. but one day she go's for a walk and her whole life gets trued upside down


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Ok. I didn't mean to, at least I don't think I did. I mean I guess you can blame it on me. I did try to save my best friend, who has crutches for her legs, from that waves that happened in gym class.

Well, anyways lets just say that water seems to really like her. It seems to me that i always get the blame even when i didn't mean to do it! Well ok maybe i did do it, but certainly not on purpose. I sort of pulled her into the water but not exactly. Before I say anything else let me tell you about myself and my friends.. i mean friend.

I'm Atina Fara. I have long wavy raven-black hair, baby blue eyes, tanned skin and a bit of freckles.

My friend is Gemina. She has long pale blonde hair, brown eyes, peachy skin, freckles and she is always wearing a beret and jeans. Plus I've never seen her in anything but knee sneakers, and we both are in grade 6. Well back to what i was saying.

Okay so how the water fight actually happened, well it wasn't a water fight. So I was swimming and i'm unable to explain exactly what happened but a wave pulled Gemina into the water. I know it doesn't make any sense but whatever.

So basically I went to the principal's office with Gemina who smells like a goat, which I'm used to because last year during track and field i sprayed water at her because she was really really hot, and she smelt like a goat and I also live on a farm... now i'm going off track. So this is what happened in the principal's office.

"This is the sixth time that you've been in the principal's office in the past month" Exclaimed the principal whose name I could never pronounce. He had a booming voice, brown hair, green eyes and he always wore a suit.

"yes I know-"

"She didn't do it...I just fell in" interrupted Gemina, whose voice had a unsure tone to it.

"It's very nice that you think that but I saw her pull you in" said the principal.

"But-"

"Enough Gemina" He ordered.

"Yes sir" Gemina whispered softly.

"Good" The principal gave a short nod, "I'm sorry to say this but I have to expel six times in the principal's office is not a good thing Miss Fara." he sighed.

"What, but I...um yes sir."

A while later the principal called my mom and told her to come and pick up. Twenty minutes later my mom came and told me to say bye to Gemina so I did, but she did say that she'll visit me.

We there was silence as mom drove the car home. I walked into my house, which was a two story house with red bricks. It was pretty much your everyday farm that smelled like a whole lot of farm animals mixed together, well my house has a wrap-around deck with a porch swing and a pool.

When I got inside, I put my stuff in the closet and sat down on the living room couch. My mom came into the room and sat down beside me.

Oh no here comes a lecture, I thought.

"Atina, every year you've had to change schools." my mom reminded me.

"I don't mean to" I replied in a whispered

"I know but you should try harder"

The good thing about my mom is that she can't be mad for long, so we sat there in silence for awhile until my mom said, "Well what do you want for supper?" she asked.

"Um spaghetti and meatballs. Oh and can I also have blue crush?" I said as licked my lips.

"Alright I'll go make supper." She said got up and and walked into the kitchen.

After supper I went into my room and to try to read.

Oh right I haven't told you about my ADHD and dyslexia, so when I read everything is mixed up but I still try to read.

After awhile I got bored of reading and started to watch tv hoping that Gemina was ok being by herself in our dorm.

A week passed and I decided to call Gemina we talked for an hour but she had to go so I watched tv.

I did the same routine for a week then decided to go for a walk. I went everywhere then I walked into the forest and heard a noise and decided to follow it.


End file.
